


The day it began

by Kpuff



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Third Person, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpuff/pseuds/Kpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up that day; it seemed to be just like any other day. The only difference seemed to be with him. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he looked that day and the way my heart leapt at his touch.<br/>Sanji POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just adjusting a few things, nothing major* 4/17/16

The day it began

It's another warm and breezy morning as Sanji wakes up wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He stretches his arms over his head and glances around the bunk room; he sees the rest of the crew sleeping soundly, it being far too early for any of the rest to be up yet. He can see Zoro sprawled out in his own bunk, chest rising and falling gently. Heading off in the direction of the shower room he spots the start of the sunrise through one of the portholes. Stopping, he sighs, never getting tired of looking at it every morning. After the shower's done and he's dressed for the day, sporting a casual long sleeved sky blue shirt, his classic slacks and black shoes, he heads off to the galley to start cooking the crews' first meal of the day. He spots Robin climbing down from the crow's nest having had the watch that night. "Hello Robin-Chwan! How are you this fine morning?" Sanji asks with a bright smile on his face.

Robin gives Sanji a tired smile, "Ah cook-san, I'm doing just fine if not a little sleepy. Think I'll head off for a quick nap before breakfast is ready." Sanji waves at robin as she heads off into her and Nami's room.

As Sanji is pulling out ingredients for breakfast he hears some of the rest of the crew stirring. He spots Zoro walking out onto the deck through the porthole next to the galley door. Zoro is starting in on his morning training; Sanji glances at the clock on the wall '7:30am' he rolls his eyes muttering to himself, "Punctual as always Baka-Swordsman." He continues getting breakfast together, this morning it'll be fruit salads with cold cut meats on the side and fresh bagels with cream cheese. To drink he's prepared fresh juice as well as cold green tea in a pitcher. It takes him about a half an hour to get everything put together and the table set for everyone. As soon as he's finished he gives one last look at the table and with a satisfied sigh, he opens up the galley door ringing the bell signaling that breakfast is ready. Luffy comes flying in screaming "FOOD!" as per usual followed by Chopper and Usopp. Franky and Brook come in next, along with the girls. Zoro saunters in last, bare chested with a towel draped around the back of his neck to catch the sweat from his workout. 'So unsanitary Marimo' Sanji thinks shaking his head at Zoro. Zoro catches Sanji giving him a displeased head shake, he chuckles giving him an evil grin and rolling his eyes. Clicking his tongue Sanji moves to serve the ladies first as always then hands the table over to the rest of the crew; He already has his portion set aside at the kitchen island. Eating there also makes it easier for him to get anything else anyone might request of him during the meal.

Breakfast goes over well everyone complimenting it and with Luffy having little chance to steal food of the others plates. As he lights his 2nd cigarette of the morning, he moves to start gathering everyone's plates and tableware as they all head out the door to start their days. He looks up at the sound of plates further down the table clinking together to see Zoro gathering up dishes. "Uh Zoro, what are you doing?" He asks mildly confused, the shitty swordsman rarely ever helps him with the dishes and when he does it's when Sanji is yelling at him to stop being a lazy ass.

"Tch, isn't it obvious Baka-Cook. Figured it's my turn to help you, it's been a while since I've done it." He says with a bored look on his face. "Or if you'd rather I can just go take a nap and leave you here to do it yourself?" he says with a smirk.

"Che, well fine if you want to help so bad pick up the pace a bit then, we don't have all morning!" Sanji says feeling his face heat slightly, 'Huh? That's odd, why is my face hot? Hmm, must just be from the heat outside today.' Slightly confused he turns towards the sink arms full of plates and silverware and sets them down on the counter nearby. He turns on the sink to get the water ready, as he does so he glances behind him to see Zoro stretching forward over the table to grab a glass off of the opposite side, causing his back muscles to ripple with the movement. The sunlight shines in on Zoro's back making the scene in front of Sanji all the more mesmerizing.

"Oi, the hell you gawking at Ero-Cook?" Zoro asks eyebrow raised in question.

Sanji rapidly blinks, spluttering a bit and turning back towards the sink 'What the HELL, was I seriously just staring at Zoro's back muscles!' "I wasn't gawking at anything Shit Swordsman, now are you going to help me finish or not!" Sanji starts on the dishes tossing a dry towel behind him in Zoro's direction, "You dry, I'll wash ok?"

Zoro places the dishes down on the counter and deftly catches the towel, "Fine with me Cook." He says shaking his head in confusion. They settle into a comfortable silence just listening to the sounds from the rest of the crew on deck along with the gentle clanking of the dishes. They find a steady rhythm of Sanji handing Zoro a clean dish and Zoro grabbing it at just the right time to dry it off and stack it off to the side. As Sanji is handing off a bunch of forks Zoro's fingers close in around Sanji's for a brief moment before he grabs a hold of the forks. Sanji could feel a tingling shoot up his arm, feel the warmth of Zoro's fingers as well as the prominent scars and callouses covering his fingers. Gasping in surprise he jerks his hand back, eyes wide and face burning. Zoro's slightly startled by Sanji's reaction to this and eyes him questioningly. "You ok Sanji? Your acting a little strange today." Zoro asks in a low voice, concern showing in his features.

"Ah yes, sorry, I'm ok just feeling a little off today I guess." Sanji mentally smacks himself 'The hell am I doing, that was just a simple accident why did I react like that?' he asks himself. Sighing Sanji says, "Well if you don't mind finishing these, up I'm going to get started on the snacks for the ladies." Zoro grunts in response, turning back to the sink to finish up the dishes.

Sanji decides to make small delicate pastries for the ladies as their snacks along with some extras for the rest of the crew; Zoro had finished up quickly and went on his way to do whatever it is Marimo's do every day. 'I guess I should make something special for Zoro too since he so willingly helped out this morning. Plus we have been getting along a lot better recently.' Sanji taps his chin in contemplation; he decides to make Zoro's favorite, Onigiri. After about an hour or so he goes on deck, covered trays in hand to bring the ladies their pastries. Nami and Robin are in their usual spots on deck; he noodles his way over to them and presents the pastries "Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan! I've brought you lovely goddesses some pastries to snack on! Please enjoy them!" Nami rolls her eyes slightly but thanks Sanji all the same; Robin thanks Sanji as well for the treat.

"Sanjiii we want snacks too!" He hears Luffy whine from his favorite spot on the Sunny's figure head.

"Well I've made extras for you guys, but you'll have to go get them yourselves!" He hears Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheer and make their way into the galley for the snacks followed by Brook and Franky.

Looking around the deck he spots Zoro's green head peeking out from under one of the Mikan trees on the upper deck. He makes his way up to him, noting the audible snoring coming from his mossy head. He sees Zoro has his green robe back in place and appears to be resting peacefully. Setting the covered tray down next to Zoro he squats close to him to get a better look at his face, he rarely gets this close to the man while he sleeps in the middle of the day. The breeze is nice today, causing the swordsman's hair to sway slightly. 'His hair looks so soft' Sanji thinks as he stares at him. He looks to Zoro's scarred left eye following the scar from where it starts above his eye brow to where it ends along his cheek bone just under his now permanently closed eye. He wonders if the scar is smooth or rough and if is eye is actually missing or not. Without realizing what he's doing Sanji slowly reaches his hand out to Zoro's face, using his index finger he gently touches the scar over his eye tracing it from where it starts down to where it stops.

He starts when suddenly his wrist is slowly grasped by a tan hand. "Sanji, what are you doing?" He shifts his gaze over to Zoro's good eye to see him staring back at him; he brings his hand down and away from Zoro's face.

'Crap, what was I thinking?' "Sorry about that, it's just you've never really spoken about how you lost your eye before. I guess I was curious." Sanji looks to the side feeling his face flush again; Zoro's still staring at him not having moved an inch since he grabbed a hold of Sanji's wrist. Now that Sanji thinks about it, he's not actually let go yet. "Zoro, my wrist?" he says Zoro glances down to Sanji's wrist and slowly releases his wrist letting his hand rest fall to rest next to him.

Glancing to the side Zoro sees a covered tray he nods towards it and asks, "What's in there?"

Sanji looks down to where Zoro's gaze has fallen and notices the tray. "Oh, I almost forgot! Since you helped me out this morning so willingly I decided to make you some onigiri as thanks." Sanji coughs awkwardly, "So here you go." Picking up the tray and removing the lid he sets it down on Zoro's lap, he keeps the lid in hand and stands up. "Well I'll leave you to it then, just bring the tray back later on, thanks again for this morning Zoro." Face on fire he gives him a small smile as he takes his leave, heading back to the kitchen to stick his head in the freezer for a while. 'Seriously, what is going on with me today…'


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *just updating a few random things, nothing big* 4/17/16

The day it began

Chapter 2

It's cold, almost bitterly so. He can feel his nose starting to leak from the effect of it. His cheeks feel rosy, however this time it's a different kind of flush. It's dark; there is plenty of room to move around as well. Thinking to himself 'That's not the best thing actually, there being a lot of room in here.' He can now hear the sound of a door opening then clicking shut, followed by soft footsteps. He opens his eyes.

"Sanji, what are you doing in there?" Nami asks him clearly confused as to why the heck Sanji is shoulder deep in the freezer.

'Guess it's about time I come out now anyways.' He thinks, sighing. Pulling himself back out and shutting the door, he turns and greets Nami with hearts in his eyes. "Hello Nami-San, don't worry I was just checking the, erm, stocks we have left in the freezer. We seem to be running a bit short actually, looks like I need to take inventory on everything." Pulling out a pen and paper from a drawer nearby he starts to jot down items from the freezer they appear to be low on, 'Guess it's a good thing we are actually low on frozen food, I don't really have a good reason as to why I stuck myself in there.'

Nami gives him a strange look; he can feel her eyes scanning over his nose and cheeks, no doubt noticing the effect of being in the freezer for longer than strictly necessary. "Right, well luckily we are coming up to an island here in a couple of days so we should be able to re-stock then. I was just coming to ask if you could get me a drink. It's a hot one outside today." Hand on hip, she eyes him expectantly.

Mentally slapping himself he quickly attends to Nami's request, "Oh right away Nami-San! Forgive me for being neglectful! Is there anything in particular you would like, I do have some fresh lemonade?" She smiles widely at him, so he proceeds to pull down a glass and fill it with ice, then opens the fridge to get out the pitcher of lemonade. Taking the glass Nami gives a small nod in thanks as she makes her way out of the galley shutting the door firmly behind her.

'Well I suppose I should start getting lunch together." Taking a deep breath, he pushes off the counter to make his way to the cabinets yet again, pulling down everything he needs to make a large batch of seafood pasta. Along with that he decides to make a side salad with freshly baked bread and herbed butter. While uncovering the dough that had been rising since earlier that day, his mind wanders back to a certain Swordsman. Ever since they all met back up, he and Zoro have been getting on a lot better than they ever used to. Sure they still argue and fight but they actually have civil conversations now and it's been really nice.

'But what is with me today, I feel so strange around him.' Looking down at his hand, he recalls the feel of Zoro's scar and the warmth of his skin under his finger tip, the way the sun shone on his sleeping face making him appear even younger than he already is. "Why did I feel so compelled to touch him like that? I just wanted to feel his skin, like I wanted to get closer to him." He says mumbling around his cigarette.

Focusing back on cooking, he puts the dough in the oven and starts chopping up ingredients for the sauce. Needing to wait a bit to start on anything else he decides to head into the pantry to start taking stock there. Immersing himself in his work, he fails to hear the galley door open and shut quietly behind him. Concentrating on his note pad while checking off items, he feels a breath ghost across his right ear and jawline, "Sanji."

Yelping, he spins around quickly eyes wide, finding himself now nose to nose with Zoro and looking directly into that deep forest green eye of his. Momentarily stunned, he can only stare, breath caught and heart stopping for a few beats. Seeing a glint of mirth shinning in Zoro's eye he quickly recovers, yelling at the now chuckling swordsman, "Don't do that you shitty bastard!" He drops down slightly to swing a leg out in a halfhearted attempt to trip the Marimo up. Zoro easily steps out of the way raising his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't resist. That's what you get for dropping your guard Shit Cook." He says laughing deeply and clutching his chest, "You really should have seen your face, it was priceless. I don't think I've seen you look so shocked before!"

Calming himself and trying to contain his embarrassment he asks, "Yes very funny Marimo head, did you have an actual reason for coming in here to bug me? Lunch won't be ready for another 30 minutes or so." Sanji turns back to the jars of pickled vegetables to recount them, jotting down the count he looks back over his shoulder to Zoro, waiting for the man to respond.

He sees Zoro point behind him with his thumb, leaning out of the way to reveal the now empty tray from earlier sitting on the kitchen island counter. "Just bringing that back like you asked, thanks for the snack Cook. It was pretty good." Zoro says grinning.

Sanji can't help but grin back, curious at the odd warm feeling in his chest at the compliment, "Well I figured you actually deserved it for once. Thanks for bringing it back in here."

Sanji makes to leave the room to check on lunch. As Zoro allows him walk past, Sanji peeks up at him through his fringe, finding Zoro staring right back at him with a slight upturn to his lips and a soft look in his eye. Refusing to acknowledge the blush gracing his traitorous face, he snaps his gaze back in front of him and quickly walks towards the stove. He can hear Zoro walking behind him and expects to hear the galley door open and close, but when he's only met with silence, he turns around to see Zoro now sitting on the other side of the island with his elbow on the table and chin resting on his hand looking in his direction. Raising an eyebrow at this, he turns back around waiting to see what Zoro will do next.

 

Zoro eyes the various pots on the stove top with mild curiosity. Letting his gaze wonder he settles on watching Sanji cook. It's always entertaining to watch, in more ways than one. It's like a dance, the way he moves swiftly, delicately and with purpose. His eye settles on the Cooks narrow waist, seeing the small sways and shimmies as he stirs the contents of the pots, while grabbing for various spices and chopped ingredients with his long elegant fingers. Shifting in his seat he thinks it's probably best to tear his gaze away, opting to make small talk instead, "So what's for lunch Cook? Smells like fish."

 

Checking the pots once more Sanji determines he has a few minutes to spare, turning around to face Zoro he comes up to the counter and leans against it. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it he answers, "Today I decided on seafood pasta along with some side dishes, so that would be the fish smell." He levels his gaze with Zoro's; noting the drop of sweat running down his temple he asks, "Would you like something to drink Zoro? It's a bit warm outside today." Smirking, Zoro nods once in confirmation. Sanji makes his way to the fridge and fetches out the pitcher of green tea. Filling a glass with ice he brings it to the counter and fills it up for Zoro, then slides the glass towards him and turns back to put the pitcher away. Swiveling back around to continue leaning against the counter, he freezes, cigarette halfway to his lips. He watches Zoro gulp down the large glass of tea, head tilted ever so slightly back. His eyes snap to a stray drop of tea that's escaped out the side of his mouth, following it as it slowly makes its way down his jawline, hovering there for a moment before sliding sinfully down his thickly muscled neck.

 

Zoro was enjoying the cold drink, eye closed as he guzzled it down. He cracks his eye open after a moment, noticing a strange silence in the room. He sees Sanji leaning against the counter, mouth agape and cigarette burning away in his hand. Raising an eyebrow, he clears his throat. Sanji jumps, prying his gaze away from where it had been fixated, directing it back up to Zoro's face. Wiping away a stray drop of tea from the base of his throat, he sets down the glass. 'Well that's certainly an interesting reaction', chuckling he asks, "You alright there Sanji? It looked like your brains oozed out of your ear for a second there." Smiling evilly he adds, "See something you like Ero Cook?"

Momentarily stunned, Sanji is at a loss for words while staring stupidly at Zoro. He promptly snaps his jaw closed with an audible clack of his teeth while blushing up to the tips of his ears. He then turns back to the stove to start stirring the contents of lunch. Not bothering to glance back he manages to sputter out, "Of course not, all I see is your ugly mug! Now get the hell out of my kitchen so I can cook in peace!" After a moment of silence, he hears the stool Zoro was occupying scrape slightly against the wood floor. Sighing with relief, he takes a deep breath to try to convince his heart to stop trying to kill him via heart attack.

Flinching, he feels something brush against his arm. He whips his head to the side to see Zoro placing his glass in the sink. Turning his gaze back to the pot he's stirring, he feels the warmth of Zoro's body envelope him. His breath catching in his throat, he glances down to see Zoro's hands resting on the counter on either side of him, effectively blocking him in. Time seems to slow down as he feels Zoro's lips rest just against his right ear, Zoro murmurs, "Thanks for the drink, Sanji." Zoro's nose brushes against the hair right above his ear as he slowly turns his head away. Sensing the heat of Zoro's body leave him, the breath caught in his throat escapes. He hears Zoro's footsteps recede and the door opening then closing shut, 'Finally'.

Sanji turns so his back is against the counter and slides down, his knees drawn up to his chest, eyes wide and mind racing. 'Ok, there's definitely something else going on here. I didn't want him to leave, he was warm and it made me excited. Do I really want this, does he actually want me?' Running his hand down his face Sanji stands back up determined to focus on lunch for now. If the Swordsman is really flirting with him, he needs just a bit more evidence, he has to be sure that's what this is.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Updated a little bit so it flowed better and such. Its nothing story changing* 4/17/16

The day it began

Chapter 3

Final

Dinner party

Lunch time came and went with little incident. Sanji now stands at the sink elbow deep in dishwater attending to the towering pile of plates, cups, and silverware. He contemplates what he should make for dinner. Since they are running low on supplies, dinner isn't going to be very exciting. Sighing, Sanji works slowly on the dishes, opting to try and relax while he can before he has to figure out what to do for the last meal of the day.

"Wooohooo! It's huge! Quick Zoro, slice it up so we can eat it!" Luffy screams excitedly from the main deck. Hearing that, Sanji dries his hands off and makes his way to the galley door swinging it open. He's not surprised when he finds a baby Sea-King splayed out on deck with Luffy jumping around it wildly, waving around his fishing rod. 'Well looks like I know what's for dinner now'.

"Hey Luffy, did you catch that?" Sanji asks making his way down the steps to stand next to Zoro who's currently wiping off his katana.

"Yeah, it's not as big as a normal Sea-King, but it still has lots of meat on it!" Laughing, Luffy leaps on Sanji "Sanji we totally need to throw a party!"

"Oh a party sounds like a great idea Captain!" Robin calls to them from the upper deck having come out of the library to see what all the commotion was about.

"Well I guess it's settled then, I better get to work." Peeling Luffy off of him, Sanji turns to Zoro "Marimo, would you mind cutting up the Sea-King for me? I still have a lot of cleaning to do from lunch, and now I need to figure out how I'm going to cook all this up." Glancing down at the Sea-King he continues, "You can finish cutting it up into larger chunks then use the dining table to finish it, it's a bit more sanitary in there then outside on deck."

"I might consider it," Zoro says stepping into Sanji's personal space, "That is if you ask me nicely." He whispers, brushing away a lock of hair from Sanji's face.

Eyes popping out of his head, he glances around franticly to see if anyone is looking their way. Finding everyone is already distracted with something else, he looks back to Zoro. "Uh, ok, fair enough." I guess this is going to prove a little further what Zoro's intentions actually are. Taking a deep breath, he follows his instincts. Taking one step closer he places his right hand on the front of Zoro's robe, leaning in he murmurs in Zoro's ear "Zoro, will you please take care of the sea-king for me?" Feeling confidence buzz through his veins he boldly starts nuzzling Zoro's ear, amused at the way his earrings chime with the movement, he waits where he is for Zoro to respond.

 

Zoro can't believe that actually worked, he was expecting the Cook to get flustered and storm off. This is a much better reaction and one he is more than willing to play along with. Sly grin forming he turns his head to lean in to Sanji's ear, he whispers "Well, since you asked so nicely I suppose I could help you out." Daring to take it one step further Zoro takes some revenge and gently nibbles on Sanji's ear lobe until he hears Sanji gasp and feels him tremble slightly, he then moves away to head into the galley to get a large butchers knife so he can get started.

 

Sanji is left standing there alone for a moment frozen in place, mind reeling with images of what just occurred. He's snapped out of it when he hears the galley door close. Glancing around briefly, he's relived to find no one staring at him likes he's lost his mind. Taking a deep breath he moves into the galley as well to start preparing for the party. Swinging the door open he looks over to the main kitchen finding Zoro staring stupidly at the knife block. Smirking he makes his way over to the kitchen, pulling out a large butchers knife from a nearby drawer. Turning back to where Zoro is examining the knives from the block, he tugs on the sleeve of his robe getting his attention. "Here, use can use this one." He says as he hands it over to him.

"Thanks Cook, I'll get started on it then." Giving a stunningly sweet grin he brushes past Sanji, and heads back out on deck. 

Sanji is left staring after Zoro's retreating form, he feels the feelings hes been wrestling with all day well up inside, manifesting themselves fully until he finally gets what it means. That smile confirmned it, hes in love with the Mossy idiot. 'Tonight should be pretty interesting.'

"Come on Luffy dance with me!" Nami squeals swaying slightly from the drinks she had so far. Throwing her arms around Luffy's neck she starts dragging a giggling Luffy to the main deck where Franky and Brook are playing music. 

Sanji watches the crew dancing around from the upper deck. Sighing, he takes a large swig from his wine bottle having forgone the glass some time ago. He sets it back down and with eyes closed he turns around to lean his back against the rail while taking a long drag of his cigarette. Exhaling slowly his eyes shoot open when he hears coughing. Standing directly in front of him is Usopp.

"Oh, hey Usopp, what's up man?" Sanji asks doing his best to clear the fuzziness in his head from the wine, while waving away the smoke from the space between them.

"Not much, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come down and join the rest of us. Maybe dance a bit? I know you were probably waiting for Robin or Nami to ask but just because they haven't, doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun too." Tilting his head he eyes Sanji for a reaction.

'Well I am feeling a bit lonely up here,' glancing down behind him he sees Zoro laughing at Chopper, Luffy and Nami swinging around the dance floor together. 'Doesn't seem like he's going to be coming up here, maybe its just me whos in love and I've just been seeing what I wanted to see.'

Turning back to Usopp, he examines him. He has his hair down tonight, no hat or goggles holding any of the wild curls back. He's wearing a button down shirt that's been left unbuttoned, revealing his tanned well built chest and abs. Along with that he's sporting low riding pants that are resting just on his hips. Licking his lips he responds, "I suppose I could dance a bit, it is getting a bit cold up here anyways."

Face lighting up, Usopp reaches out and grasps Sanji's wrist, gently dragging him along down the stairs to the main deck to join the rest of the crew. Finally making it to the dance area he pulls Sanji with him and they start dancing.

'Usopp is actually pretty good at his.' Still feeling the effects of the wine he starts dancing a bit closer then he normally would, wishing it was someone else who had an arm draped over his shoulder and another hand resting on his hip. He notices the music slow down to a more mellow song.

*A/N song to listen to if you like is called 'Earned it' (Fifty shades of grey album)*

Brain slow to catch up he feels himself being pulled closer to Usopp, who has now put both hands on Sanji's slim hips. Sanji's hands automatically find their way on to Usopp's shoulders as they sway with each other. Looking over Usopp's shoulder he sees a scowling Zoro making his way over to them, feeling a bit guilty for some reason he separates himself from Usopp just as Zoro comes to stand next to them. Usopp's momentarily confused until he looks to the side to see Death itself glaring down at him, yelping he quickly turns around and walks away.

Zoro grabs Sanji's waist and pulls him flush against himself, one hand resting on his lower back while the other rests against his hip. Sanji's face flushes as he feels all the hard muscles beneath Zoro's robe. 'Well this is more like it, took the idiot long enough.' Sanji reaches his arms up to twine them around the back of Zoro's neck as they slowly drift back and forth bodies grinding together with each movement. Zoro catches Sanji's gaze and holds it as they dance. Flicking his eyes down to Sanji's lips he sees Sanji's tongue dart out to wet his parched lips. Snapping his eyes back up to Sanji's he notes the change he sees within them.

Pupils are blown wide and lids are half closed as he gazes up at Zoro. He shivers as Sanji threads his long fingers through his hair at the back of his head. Biting his lip Zoro looks around to see everyone else is distracted with their own dancing and drinks, he looks back down to Sanji who's practically climbing on him by this point and makes a decision. Pulling Sanji's hands down from around his neck he keeps a hold of his right hand and guides him into the galley, shutting the door firmly behind them and locking it.

Pushing Sanji against the now locked door he wastes no time in finally tasting that smart mouth. Using his right hand he holds up Sanji's wrists above his head while cupping his face with his left hand. Lips moving, teeth clacking and tongues dancing together, this kiss is not gentle. Its one with purpose and years of build up being finally released. Panting into each other's mouth in a desperate need for air Zoro pulls away from his lips, now leaving small kisses along his jaw and down his neck to nibble on his collar bone. He revels in the way Sanji is coming undone under his ministrations. Licking his way back up that smooth neck, he hears Sanji gasp, and feels his hips involuntarily buck into his own, causing a delicious friction that leaves them both groaning at the feeling. Looking for more of that friction he presses himself more fully against Sanji. Nuzzling at Sanji's ear he murmurs his name, "Sanji…"

*A/N I wrote this part listening to this, I'd recommend listening as you read (Change 'in the house of flies' by Deftones from the Queen of the damned album)*

Panting Sanji shivers, as another jolt of pleasure shoots up through him, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth he turns his head towards Zoro and captures his mouth once again. His wrists are released so he immediately grabs fist full of Zoro's hair as they continue to explore each other's mouths. He feels Zoro's left hand move from above him and start caressing down his neck slowly making its way to his chest. Feeling his fingers graze over a nipple he gasps, crying out lightly at the new sensation.

That cry goes straight to Zoro's groin. Feeling more alive than he does during fights, he pushes further wanting to touch more and see more of Sanji's body. Kissing and licking at Sanji's neck again, he moves his hand down further to grope at Sanji through his pants. Hearing Sanji now make yet another sweet sound he unbuttons Sanji's pants and zips down the zipper. Feeling Sanji tense under him he moves back up to taste those lips again, darting his tongue out he slides his along Sanji's. Hearing a muffled moan come from Sanji, he gets back to what he was doing; pulling down Sanji's pants a bit releasing his stiff member from its confines. Pulling back and looking down its just like he thought it would be, long, pale, and perfect. Licking his lips he removes his swords from their straps and sets them to the side. As he's about to shrug out of his robe he feels long fingers on his neck, looking back to Sanji he's got his bottom lip between his teeth again. Sanji pulls the robe down over his shoulders and Zoro lets it pool at his waist. Pulling his haramaki over him and tossing it on the floor he starts working on the buttons of Sanji's shirt. Having some difficulty, Sanji takes over and makes quick work of them, shrugging out of it he lets it drop to the floor by his feet.

Sanji takes a moment to drink in the sight in front of him. He still can't quite believe this is really happening, but it most definitely is. He moves his hands to Zoro's chest, reveling in the hardness of his muscles and warmth of his body. A moan slips past his lips as Zoro takes his member in his hand and slowly works him. Wanting to see more of him, Sanji slides his hands down to Zoro's pants and undoes them as quickly as he can. Pulling them down a bit he frees Zoro, seeing what he was hoping for, but it's so much better since it's not in a dream or a fantasy. Thick, tan and dripping, Sanji reaches for it, working him over just like Zoro is working him. Hearing grunts coming from Zoro, Sanji starts nibbling on his neck eliciting longer, deeper moans from the swordsman.

Zoro wants to just keep going like this, but he has other plans for tonight. Pushing Sanji back against the wall he releases Sanji's member and removes Sanji's hand from his own. Noting a slight pout from Sanji he smirks and holds up a finger, signaling for him to wait. Zoro makes his way over to the kitchen grabbing for the container of olive oil. He makes his way back to Sanji and settles back in to the position he was in before. Capturing his mouth again, he lines them both up and grinds his hips into Sanji's. Taking a moment he just stares at Sanji, drinking in his pleasure filled expression.

He pulls away slightly to slick himself up with the oil, stroking a few extra times to relive more of the pressure that's building there. He leans forward and rests his right forearm on the wall next to Sanji's head. Using his left hand he takes both of them in it and starts massaging them together. Sanji's reaction is immediate, mouth going slightly slack and moaning loudly. Feeling Sanji wrap one arm around his waist and another around the back of his neck he leans forward to rest his forehead against Sanji's. Squeezing and gripping with just the right amount of pressure, after just a few minutes they are both panting into each other mouths, sweat glistens off their bodies in the moon light shining in from the windows. Feeling the heat coiling in his gut he knows he close, and by the way Sanji is mewling and cursing under his breath he can assume he's close as well. Applying just a bit more pressure he pumps them both with quick hard strokes while thumbing over their slits until Sanji is crying out Zoro's name and Zoro is groaning loudly as they both spill out on to Zoro's fist and their stomachs.

Catching their breath and basking in the afterglow of orgasm, they stay as they are, entwined in each other's arms. After a minute Sanji leans down and grabs a kerchief out of his pants pocket and hands it Zoro, who then starts cleaning his hand off as well as both their Stomachs. Stealing kisses as they go, they both put their pants back in place, Sanji deciding to leave his shirt where it lays. Zoro takes his swords in one arm and grasps Sanji's hand with the other, leading them both to the aquarium area and to the sofa that sits there. Zoro removes his robe all together leaving him in just his pants, with his swords just nearby leaning against the outer arm of the sofa. He begins to lay down dragging Sanji down with him till he's lying flat on his back with the Cook laying on him, fitting together perfectly.

Sanji has one leg resting in between both of Zoro's, with his other leg wedged between the back of the sofa and Zoro's leg. Sanji lays his head in the crook of Zoro's neck and snuggles in, resting his right arm on Zoro's chest. Zoro tosses his robe over the both of them until they are covered and cozy. He promptly falls asleep having had a very satisfying night. Sanji takes a moment to watch Zoro's sleeping face.

'What a crazy day and I have a feeling this is only the beginning.' Gently stroking Zoro's cheek he closes his eyes committing tonight to memory, so he will never forget; never forget his voice, his warmth, his sleeping face or his intoxicating scent. Sleep finally claims him and he falls deep, feeling content and peaceful next to the one he loves.

End


End file.
